Mobile devices such as cell phones or “smart phones” enable a user of such devices to contact emergency services at any time such a device is within range of a connectable (e.g., wireless) communications network. However, the capability of such devices to emergency services or security services often requires a plurality of careful and time-consuming steps. For example, a user may be required to perform each and all of activating the device, launching a communications application, dialing a country-specific emergency code or number, waiting for the emergency responder to pick up, and then vocally providing necessary information to the responder sufficient to enable the responder to send help where it is needed.
Performing these steps may not be practical (or possible) in an actual emergency.
Further, an important part of reporting an emergency is that the user provide his or her location information to the responder. Again, however, in an emergency situation, the user may not be able to fully or adequately communicate such information.
Yet further, these steps are based in older, wire-based voice communications and do not take advantage of the enhanced capabilities of modern wireless communications devices.